Nuclear Mine
|level_required = 27}} The Nuclear Mine is a Throwing Gadget introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance It is a standard mine with the nuclear emblem. Attributes * : The projectile/mine will explode when someone makes contact with it. * : Summons the blast radius, allowing the user to take out multiple enemies at once. * : Emits the mushroom-shaped large blast radius that emits the green slime that kills the max-armored enemies within three seconds. * : These weapons have the ability to launch projectiles that stick to any surface. Strategy Tips *This weapon possesses a large explosion radius, so try throwing this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Throw it at multiple players, thus receiving multiple kills, and earning multiple points. *Throw it at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. **If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, try throwing this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. *Because of the Grenade's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where the Nuclear Grenade explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *Luckily, you cannot trigger the trap by yourself and your teammates (in team-based modes). *Use this in small maps, as the grenade has a little more reach and range than in larger maps. *Useful against Storm Hammer spammers. *It takes forever to explode when no one comes contact with it. Counters *When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Mine detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the mine, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Mine doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. *However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. *Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. *Keep a Resurrection on hand in case you get killed by this. *Use the Disabler to prevent people from using this for about 8 seconds. *Simply put, stay away from its proximity. Trivia *This is the second gadget with Radiation attribute, the first being the Nuclear Grenade. *This is the buffed version of the Fake Bonus and the Smile Mine. *This is essentially the minefield version of Nuclear Grenade. *This is the only gadget with "Sticky Mines" attribute. *Despite having the duration of 6 seconds, it does not have a time. **It was later removed in 14.3.0 update. Category:Radiation Category:Throwing Category:Gadgets Category:Gadget Category:Contact detonator Category:Contact Detonator Category:Sticky mines Category:Sticky Mines